


Wrecked

by ArcadiaEclipse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Fisting, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaEclipse/pseuds/ArcadiaEclipse
Summary: It's Bruce Wayne's 40th birthday and he decides it's time to find a mate. Clark Kent is willing but there's a little problem with Kryptonian alpha anatomy...he's inhumanly big. Bruce wants to make it work even if it means being wrecked to human alphas.





	Wrecked

There was a time when his birthday was cause for celebration and Wayne Manor would be flooded with the rich and famous from many miles around all coming to party with the Gotham billionaire. This year Bruce had been firm with Alfred- no party. Especially not on his fortieth year. Alfred had protested but agreeing to a quiet dinner at home with the other Justice League members seemed to placate his butler’s desire for celebrating such a momentous birthday. There was just one other requirement from Alfred that Bruce begrudgingly accepted as overdue.

He frowned as the doctor scribbled something in his chart. Bruce didn’t trust doctors, he hadn’t seen one in nearly a decade mostly because he didn’t expect to be alive at the age of forty. Bruce wanted to crawl out of his skin as he sat there on the sterile chair in just a thin cotton examination robe. What it hid beneath was a massive shock for the doctor who had expected a soft, pristine omega under his clothes, not the rock hard, toned body and scarred flesh he found. Bruce made an excuse about several years of underground MMA fighting after college but he could tell the doctor didn’t really believe a word of it. Regardless he sat there as the man took his vitals and medication history. Bruce had already submitted to a range of blood tests and everything was the picture of fitness.

“Well. Mr. Wayne, I’m amazed at how healthy you are for a man of forty. No high cholesterol, blood sugar is perfect. About the only thing I can recommend is stopping your heat suppressants. They increase your blood pressure slightly and there’s really no-“

“What do you mean ‘stopping’ them?” A trace of the Bat snuck into the omega’s voice as he focused on the doctor with a tight-lipped frown. This must be another of those quacks that thought omegas were all simpering breeders that deserved to be pregnant and barefoot in their alpha’s arms at all times. “I don’t have a mate. Stopping would be…inconvenient for me.”

“I understand,” the doctor took a seat on a small stool and leveled a sympathetic look at the other man. God, Bruce wanted to punch it right off his face. “But when was the last time you actually allowed yourself to be in heat? At forty, well…you might not have heats like you used to. The suppressants might actually be unnecessary at your age.”

Bruce was dumbstruck. Other than the usual aches and pains after a night spent hunting criminals in Gotham he didn’t show any other obvious signs of age. His mind was still quick, his fighting skills at least as good as they had been five years ago, but he hadn’t actually allowed himself to go into heat since he was in his twenties. Without an alpha and without the need for children there was no point to it. And yet he had never really given up the happily ever after dream of finding an alpha that would accept him as an equal and seed a child in him. That dream was just continuously pushed along into ‘the future’.

Maybe now it was too late.

He succeeded in finishing his doctor visit without causing the physician bodily harm, but Bruce had a lot to think about. The man had a point that he was getting no younger and an omega at forty wasn’t as fertile as one at twenty. Maybe it really was time that Bruce Wayne put Batman on hiatus and focused on himself. With the Justice League around to help Gotham wouldn’t miss him if he took a leave of absence. Not that it mattered one bit if he didn’t find an alpha to which he could stand to mate himself, but there was only one man he currently yearned to touch and there was no telling how Superman would take the idea of mating himself to Bruce Wayne and by extension the Batman.

Funny. It was usually at his elitist galas where Bruce had to flirt, not a private party. He needed to get a read on whether Clark was interested however and that meant having to open himself up to the chance of rejection from a man he deeply respected on so many levels. Bruce’s stomach was in knots and he actually retrieved the pack of omega heat suppressants from the trashcan three times before finally flushing the pills away. There was no going back, he told himself, and instead Bruce went to his closet and dressed for the party.

He opted for a casual suit, one that hugged his ass in all the right ways and emphasized his strong physique. Bruce put actual thought into the outfit hoping to attract Clark’s attention as more than just a teammate, and it seemed to work maybe a bit too well. Arthur was slapping him on the back and letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary and Bruce caught Barry’s eyes on his ass on more than one occasion. It was a team of alphas and it seemed that Bruce had their attention. Dinner went well and it was over strawberry shortcake that Bruce cleared his throat softly.

“Thank you all for coming. I’m proud of how well we have been working as a team, and now that everything is running smoothly…I need to take a year of sabbatical.”

The silence stretched long after Bruce announced his intention of taking a whole year away from the League. He could see his teammates looking questioningly at each other before Diana spoke up first.

“A whole year, Bruce? What will you be doing?”

“I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m not getting any younger.” Bruce spoke and his eyes finally landed on Clark’s face. The man was watching him intently. “I would like to find a mate and bear a child.”

He could care less what reactions the others had to his announcement. Bruce only had eyes for Clark Kent and he maintained eye contact with the blue-eyed alien silently asking whether there was any interest from the alpha. There had been times when Bruce was certain that Clark was listening to his heartbeat or they might share a smile in a moment between them. What he was asking now was a whole hell of a lot more and Bruce wasn’t sure what Clark would think of it.

Low and behold Bruce felt a large hand under the table settling on his knee and Clark’s lips slid into a smile. Bruce’s heartbeat stuttered for a moment, barely able to believe his incredible fortune, that Superman did have an interest in him after all. The older man reached under the table and laid his hand on top of Clark’s gently stroking the man’s fingers and solidifying that this was what he wanted. It was a whole lot of unspoken intimacy passing between them while the other members discussed how to handle the absence of Batman.

“I can work behind the scenes with Alfred doing research and maintaining the tech,” Bruce reassured them as he stroked Clark’s hand under the table. Diana smiled at them and for a moment Bruce wondered if she could see what was going on beneath the table.

“Your skills will be missed on the battlefield, but I think it’s a wonderful pursuit, Bruce. Did you have a mate in mind?”

“I do,” the billionaire admitted and squeezed Clark’s hand gently. He wasn’t in heat but suddenly he wanted nothing more than to strip the other man and get to know Clark intimately. They were partners in the League first, friends second, and Bruce was hoping to make this man his mate now as well.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly and Bruce idly thought Alfred would lament the loss to the Wayne wine cellar yet again. They put away a dozen bottles of expensive French Bordeaux wine but all of the meta-humans remained sober until Arthur broke out his personal bottle of Atlantean alcohol. It wasn’t true wine since it was made from some kind of rare seaweed and anemone essence, but one sip told Bruce he shouldn’t be drinking it and even Diana and Clark seemed to be affected by the liquor.

It was nearly two in the morning when the party goers began to disband. Bruce didn’t mind, he was actually a little tired after carousing with the alphas into the wee hours of the morning. He felt every bit of forty years old, running a hand through his hair as he saw the others out. What he wasn’t expecting was the gentle arm winding around his waist from behind and Bruce turned in the doorway to face Clark very much aware of the smile coming over his lips. He felt his body relax in an instant and it was Bruce Wayne: omega who wrapped his arms around the hero’s shoulders and laid his cheek on Clark with a contented sigh.

“I didn’t mean to dump this on you all at once, Clark. But I’ve always thought any omega would be lucky to have you.”

The younger man nuzzled into the sensitive skin at the side of Bruce’s throat where his mating gland and the thin skin covering it remained forever unmarred by a bonding mark. It was an extremely sensitive area for an omega and Bruce had spent a lifetime keeping it guarded to disallow any alpha from taking liberties that were not freely given. With Clark though Bruce tipped his head to the side and allowed the alpha to explore the sensitive spot however Clark wanted.

When Superman parted his lips and began sucking at the tender spot Bruce felt his whole body tense up in a delicious flood of sexual want. It couldn’t be the lack of his daily heat suppressant, he definitely wasn’t in heat yet but Clark was doing something wonderful with his lips that Bruce had never allowed from another alpha and it was driving him up the wall. Thankfully Clark’s arm around his waist kept him upright as arousal took over and drove his erection to twitching in his suit pants.

Bruce was shocked when he came in his slacks just from Clark sucking a hickie into his neck. It wasn’t a bonding bite, but it would be visible to others showing that Bruce Wayne was no longer single. His eyes dilated from pleasure, Bruce looked at Clark and touched the new bruise on his neck curiously while the blue-eyed Kryptonian smiled.

“When I have you in heat I’ll bond you to me properly, Bruce. But in the meanwhile I don’t want anyone else thinking you’re available.”

The low words and the possessiveness behind them made Bruce want that heat to come all the faster, but it could take days before the suppressants were fully out of his system and there was no telling how much longer before a proper heat would claim him. It had been nearly twenty years since his last heat after all. He could only nod his agreement and breathe slowly willing his body to obey.

“Did you want to stay over tonight?”

“If you don’t think we’re rushing things. But Bruce,” Clark raised his hand to brush a thumb over the bruise he had left on the other man’s neck, “I’d rather save my first time inside you for your heat so we can both enjoy it more.”

Part of Bruce felt deflated, but he had known that Clark was a hopeless romantic and the idea of waiting for Bruce’s body to be fertile actually appealed to the older man as well. Sex was just something that Bruce Wayne did so saving his first coupling while in heat was a precious thought. Besides, Clark didn’t have to fuck him for the both of them to get off.

“Are blowjobs still doable?”

The look that Clark gave him in response could only be categorized as smoldering. Bruce never even saw the man of steel pick him up bridal style but seconds later he was in the master suite being deposited gently on the bed and Clark was atop him pressing Bruce into the mattress. The Gotham Batman didn’t remain docile for long, winding both arms about Clark’s shoulders and dragging the Kryptonian down for their first kiss.

Bruce openly tasted Clark for the first time and he was overwhelmed with the flavor of vanilla, strawberry and coffee. Probably the results of their dessert that evening, but on Clark it tasted even better than it had on Bruce’s plate. He was wholeheartedly kissing the younger man and dipping a hand down to seek out Clark’s clothed dick when his new lover suddenly parted their lips and regarded Bruce seriously.

“Bruce…. Before things get too serious I need to tell you something. My body isn’t human regardless of how I look at first glance, I… Well, my…dick…it’s uh… It gets big.”

Bruce’s brows creased and he stared up at Clark seeking elaborating detail.  
“They all do.” Alphas were by nature bigger than their omega lovers but Clark was a Kryptonian alpha. The possibilities were making Bruce’s mouth water and his voice lowered to a very husky note. “How big are we talking, Clark?”

The younger man was actually surprised by Bruce’s unexpected reaction. Clark had never been with an omega before but he knew many of them were size queens and the idea that Bruce Wayne might also be eager for an abnormally large shaft was somewhat reassuring. Only somewhat though, Clark still considered his cock too big for anyone to fit comfortably and he didn’t want to hurt the older man. God knows it had prevented his budding relationships from getting too serious in the past.

“Inhuman.”

“Details please.”

Clark sighed and a weak smile broke out on his lips.  
“Not quite a third arm but close. At least twelve inches. Probably the thickness of your wrist.”

God, Bruce thought he might be going into heat for a moment then and there just hearing about Clark’s amazing dick. His brain told him a cock like that wasn’t going to fit even during his heat when omega bodies were eager and easier to adapt, but Bruce was already calculating what would be required to make it work. He wouldn’t disappoint his alpha by being incapable of sex even if his human body wasn’t designed to take a fully-erect Kryptonian male.

“Then we’ll stretch me.” Bruce shrugged like it was the obvious response. “We probably have a few weeks before I go into heat. We’ll work at it and train my cunt to accommodate you so when the time comes I can take you. All of you.”

Clark couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness and desire that Bruce’s suggestion brought to the forefront of his mind. His lips captured the other man’s for a fierce kiss that Bruce returned full-force, and Superman could feel Bruce’s hand drifting down between their bodies to unzip Clark’s slacks and slip inside. Bruce’s brown eyes went wide, apparently confirming the size of Clark’s inhuman dick but eagerness had him stroking it through the material of Clark’s briefs marveling at how it grew even larger. A low groan of approval left the younger man. 

“If we stretch you enough to take me you’ll be wrecked to smaller dicks, Bruce. Any human alpha would find you too loose and incapable of giving pleasure.”

“I don’t need another alpha,” Bruce purred back and brushed his fingers over Clark’s clothed cock speaking into his lover’s lips. “So wreck me.”

Bruce wasn’t expecting the reaction his words had on Clark, but the alpha growled into his neck and suddenly yanked Bruce’s suit open pulling the jacket from his body and discarding it over the side of the bed. Clark’s lips worked over the hickie he had left on Bruce’s neck while unbuttoning the billionaire’s shirt. Warm palms ran over the dark knight’s pecs and firm abdomen. He appreciated Bruce’s toned body but he would be equally happy when his companion was softer and round with child. Bruce watched him through it all and even reached down to unzip his slacks and give Clark space to tug both those and his briefs off in one motion leaving Bruce Wayne naked on the bed.

Clark shrugged off his jacket and button-down shirt in favor of leaning over Bruce half-naked. This way he could kiss his new lover while the older man’s fingers worked at his fly and pushed Clark’s pants and underwear down his thighs. He was only half-hard but his dick was more than a handful as Bruce began stroking him slowly from base to tip. In fact, the older man seemed entranced by the hefty member and Clark had to nip his bottom lip to get Bruce’s attention again.

“Lube?”

“Bedside table.”

Bruce was reluctant to remove his hand from Clark’s dick so the reporter reached out and yanked open the drawer to retrieve the promised bottle from within. It took only a moment to slick his fingers, and when Clark settled his hand between Bruce’s thighs the Batman’s pulse was elevated and he spread his thighs to give his partner space to work. Clark rubbed his slick fingers over Bruce’s omega pussy rhythmically but he didn’t push inside just yet.

“You’re sure about this?” He licked his lips trying to remain patient for Bruce’s sake. “You want me to stretch you even if it’s permanent?”

Bruce groaned and brushed his thumb over the leaking head of Clark’s massive cock hoping Superman would stop thinking with his head and switch to his dick.

“I told you to wreck me, Clark. I mean it. Stretch me out, break me open until I’m gaping wide if it’ll mean I can fit your cock.”

It was the right thing to say apparently because Clark growled low in his throat and pushed a rough kiss to Bruce’s lips taking his air away but it was given freely once three of Clark’s fingers pressed inside his body. Bruce moaned breathlessly into his lover’s mouth but he said nothing to deter Clark even when the man of steel began scissoring his fingers testing to see how much Bruce could stretch without some proper training. He managed a fourth finger after a several minutes effort but Bruce’s body tightened at that point and it looked like stretching would need to become a regular chore if Bruce was going to be able to fit the Kryptonian alpha’s dick by his next heat.

For now Clark kissed his way down Bruce’s body and lay between his legs taking the other man’s cock into his mouth and sucking his way in earnest down to the base. It was a little known fact of Kryptonian biology that they had no gag reflex, but Bruce was just now discovering this when Clark’s head began to bob over his waist rhythmically. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure being stretched out by Clark’s fingers even as his cock was blown in earnest by the tall hero, but Bruce was happy to tangle his hands into Clark’s wavy dark hair and encourage him with a litany of moans and soft groans.

It was the first of many evenings spent with Clark fingering him open between kisses and blowjobs. Bruce wasn’t able to swallow his new lover’s sizeable shaft, but he could certainly lave it earnestly with his lips and tongue and that seemed to be enough for Clark. The man was a generous lover and Bruce got the distinct impression that Superman’s romantic life had been a series of hands and mouths with nothing else wide enough to accommodate him. It could be depressing, but Bruce was determined to be a proper mate for the Kryptonian alpha and his first real fuck. Everything was progressing well in the stretch training department, nightly sessions making certain that Bruce’s body wouldn’t snap back to tightness. 

Six weeks became seven and Bruce was beginning to fear that the doctor was right- that he was too old and had spent too many years on suppressants all at the sake of his fertility. A flood of shame made him quieter and more withdrawn and Clark definitely noticed but the man was ever positive and would just tell Bruce to give it time. Frustration was quickly taking over every aspect of his life and on a random Thursday Bruce Wayne found himself with one hell of a headache.

As if the pounding in his skull wasn’t enough the billionaire businessman felt himself succumb to a wave of nausea that was bad enough for him to cancel his afternoon calls and make a hasty exit from Wayne Enterprises. The ride to his manor was torturous and after pulling into the drive he barely had time to throw the car into park and open the door before purging his breakfast on the driveway. Where he had caught a stomach flu he didn’t know but there was no solution but bedrest. The thousand thread-count sheets felt perfect against his flushed skin and Bruce welcomed sleep after stripping out of his suit and crawling into bed in just a pair of pajama pants.

Several hours later he awoke with a scarcely familiar ache in his stomach and his pants stuck to his thighs courtesy of the omega slick soaking them. It was his first heat in twenty years and although it made him horny and uncomfortable the accompanying relief that he was still in fact capable of breeding had Bruce fumbling on the bedside table for his phone and his hands trembled as he texted Clark.

//It’s go time. Get here now.//

Hopefully Perry wouldn’t find an excuse to keep Clark late now of all nights. Bruce kicked off his pajama pants distastefully over the side of the bed and began stroking himself absently while waiting for Clark to show up. This wasn’t the alpha dick he wanted inside him, but it did make the ache in his stomach lessen slightly. It was barely ten minutes before the balcony door opened and Clark stepped into the bedroom instantly surrounded by the heady scent of an omega in heat. Bruce’s pheromones were in overload and Clark scarcely closed the door before stalking over to the bed and pressing Bruce into the mattress for a kiss that was both deep and demanding.

“You smell amazing,” Clark growled into his neck and pressed a kiss over Bruce’s pulse point in his neck. He pulled back just far enough to strip off his jacket and button-down shirt, slacks pooling on the floor afterwards and socks and shoes discarded until he was fully naked and climbing back atop Bruce on the bed. At least there would be no necessity for lubricant this time, the billionaire was producing an abundance of slick that would ease the way if he could just fit Clark’s cock.

First however, the younger man was reaching between Bruce’s thighs and wiping three fingers through the slickness before easing them inside. The lack of resistance was promising and had Clark groaning into Bruce’s shoulder, biting him gently.

“You’re so loose. I can barely feel you around my fingers,” Clark purred, but he seemed to find the idea arousing since he slid in a fourth finger and even teased Bruce with his thumb. “I want to stretch you more.”

“Then do it,” Bruce encouraged him while jerking his own dick. More than anything he wanted to be fucked and knotted but Clark’s hand was his focus for now.

Clark’s jaw set and the alpha sat between Bruce’s legs as he tucked his thumb in and slowly slid his hand fully into the omega cunt he had been stretching diligently for weeks. It was lewd the way that Bruce’s body enveloped him but the reporter also found it arousing watching how his lover could open up to the invasion without complaint or discomfort. Slowly he withdrew his hand to the first knuckles and then thrust it back inside the Gotham Bat drawing a hitched breath from Bruce. It was all preparation for his alpha cock that felt heavy resting against Clark’s thigh being ignored for now, but the younger man was thoroughly enjoying the wet squelching sound and gripping feel of Bruce’s body each time he would draw out his fist and then force it back into the omega slit ensuring it was properly wrecked to human dicks.

They were both on the edge of climax when Clark finally pulled his hand free and barely managed not to cum at the sight of Bruce’s newly gaping hole primed for a proper fucking and an alpha knot. Clark positioned himself and leaned down to plant a firm, forceful kiss to Bruce’s lips as he lined up his dick and began pushing the heavy organ inside his omega lover. Bruce felt like his whole body was on fire and the first penetration by Clark’s inhumanly large cock drew a series of moans and groaned encouragement from the older man.

“You’re fucking huge, Clark.”

“Mmhm. And you’re taking all of me.”

Clark spoke as if he was in wonder at how Bruce’s body could accommodate his shaft without even a wince or word of protest. Wrecked to smaller dicks indeed. Not that it mattered now, Bruce would be his forever and he would bond the billionaire to him properly before the evening was done. For now, Clark gripped Bruce’s hips and used his strength to flip the man over until Bruce was on his hands and knees in the classic breeding position. His thrusts would go deeper right up against his partner’s womb and his seed would be right on target when the moment came.

It was a first for Clark and Bruce knew it. No one else had ever thought of permanently altering their body to accommodate the alpha and it was his beautiful gift to the man he wanted above all others. When he felt the swelling up of Clark’s knot behind him Bruce arched back and wordlessly encouraged Clark to force it inside him as well. The fisting had stretched the older man sufficiently and Clark licked his lip before grinding against Bruce’s backside, pushing harder and easing the swollen knot inside Bruce’s slit with a bit of force.

It was the first time that Bruce cried out, although evenings patrolling Gotham meant that he was used to pain and this was a new, exquisite form of pleasure being stretched to capacity and beyond. Bruce moaned softly into the pillows and Clark continued grinding his hips forward deeply into the billionaire now that his knot kept him from pulling out. Clark extended a hand down to grip Bruce’s dick and stroked him firmly several times until the omega arched and came with a groan spilling over Superman’s hand and the bedding beneath.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clark purred, hips jabbing forward deeply. “And all mine.”

Before Bruce could recover from his orgasm Clark slammed forward and allowed himself to fill the omega fully with his cum, the semen trapped by his knot and forcing it deeply into Bruce’s womb where it would certainly seed a child within him before the night was over. Bruce whimpered, but the sound was cut short by Clark’s teeth finding the mating gland in his neck and the Kryptonian alpha sank his teeth brutally into the skin there leaving a vivid, large bonding mark that every Gothamite, press and tabloid would know about very soon. Bruce Wayne was his and a surge of dominance had Clark wrapping his arms around the Batman as they sank to the bed with the man of steel spooning Bruce from behind still buried in his omega cunt and waiting for his knot to soften enough to extract himself.

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant with our child, Bruce.” He stroked a hand over his mate’s flat belly and nosed the back of his neck licking a droplet of blood from the bonding mark he had left. Already Clark felt possessive over the omega in his arms and he swore anyone to harm Bruce and by extension the Batman would face his wrath.

“So you’ll move in with me?” Bruce asked softly and any fear he had over rejection was wiped away by the soft chuckle over his shoulder.

“Of course. I have an omega to keep pregnant.”

Bruce had only asked for a year of sabbatical from the Justice League but it sounded like Clark had planned to make it his permanent retirement. Who knows how much time Bruce had left to bear children, but if Clark wanted to keep him pregnant he found he didn’t much mind. Alfred would be overjoyed to have childish laughter in the halls of Wayne Manor yet again. The thought brought a smile to Bruce’s lips and he relaxed into Clark’s arms drifting off when he felt his lover press another fond kiss to the new bonding mark at his throat. Now and forever.


End file.
